


Something Pineapple This Way Comes (Gluttony)

by kittykatknits



Series: Seven Deadly Sins - Jonsa [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gluttony, Jon and Sansa are married, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon and Sansa are a happily married couple. He loves his wife, always looking for ways to bring pleasure and joy to her life. Then, one fateful morning, Sansa makes something different for breakfast. Jon had always thought his wife tasted sweet, now he needs to how else he can make her taste.





	Something Pineapple This Way Comes (Gluttony)

Jon stumbled into the kitchen, eyes half-lidded and still dry from sleep, wearing nothing but the dark grey boxer shorts he’d pulled on after dragging himself out of bed. The harsh morning light shone through the kitchen windows, blinding him. He moved to take his usual seat at the kitchen table as his wife flitted about the room, preparing their breakfast.

He took a sip of the hot coffee Sansa made sure would be waiting for him, feeling his body start to wake up. That’s when he noticed. “Hey, I don’t smell bacon. Or waffles or even cinnamon rolls,” he whined.  There was no maple syrup on the table and she wasn’t making him eggs either. That was not right.

A pair of hands encircled his neck before lightly tugging at the nearby curls. Jon closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet lemon of her body spray. “We’re trying something a bit different this morning, don’t worry. You’ll love it,” she whispered into his ear before kissing just below his lobe.

Sansa did not elaborate further, heading to the refrigerator to pull something out. Jon wasn’t sure he believed her, noting the lack of maple syrup once more. He was used to her making him breakfast with his favorite foods on the weekends. His wife spoiled him and Jon knew it.

He took another sip of his coffee, lazily sitting back in his chair, watching Sansa as she placed several bowls on the table in front of him. He glanced inside one, not recognizing the contents. “What are these things? They look like ground up nuts or something.”

She took her place across from him, looking pleased. “We’re trying something different this morning. Those are chia seeds. We’re also having plain Greek yogurt, pineapple, blueberries, and unsweetened coconut chips.”

Sansa began to prepare a bowl for herself. Jon glanced at the white glop in front of him, not even close to sharing her enthusiasm. He stared at his wife. “Ok, so, I’m delighted that you make me breakfast and I know how much you take care of me. But, is there any chance, even a small one, that this is a joke? Maybe some omelets hidden in the oven?” he asked beseechingly.

She took a bite of the yogurt before licking the spoon, her pink tongue sliding across the small piece of metal for him. It was deliberate. “It’s healthier. Besides, you know what they say about pineapple, right?”

That it was the start of a perfectly ruined breakfast? Jon resigned himself and began to pour some of the food into a bowl. “It’s high in vitamin whatever?”  He ate some of the yogurt, it was as awful as he imagined it would be.

Sansa took a chunk of pineapple, holding it between two fingers. “Pineapple is supposed to change how you taste.” She bit into the fruit, a trail of juice began to fall down her chin. Jon pushed back the urge to lick it off her.

“How you taste what? This flavorless pile of goop?” Even so, he indulged her, picking up his own piece of fruit to eat.

Sansa laughed, her fingers stroking her lips as she did so. “No, love. How you taste,” she said, nodding towards his cock.

“Well, fuck. Eat some more then.” He spooned out more pineapple into her bowl before doing the same to his own. Jon hurriedly scarfed the rest of his food down until  not a single chunk of pineapple remained. His miserable bowl of yogurt stayed  awful until the very end but he no longer cared. “Spread your legs for me,” he rasped.

“What?” she asked, surprised.

He stood to move around the table, getting on his knees in front of her. “You heard me, spread your legs.” He palmed her calf, letting his hand slowly glide up to the inside of her thigh. “That’s a good girl, just like that,” he said approvingly. Jon kissed one knee and just above it. “Oh, that’s my very good girl, no panties,” he hissed before kissing further up her thigh.

Sansa spread her legs further for him as she fell back into her chair, anticipating what she knew was to come. “I know you,” she sighed.

One of her feet came to rest on his shoulder. Jon didn’t need further encouragement, he kissed the rest of the way up her leg before breathing deep, enjoying the unique scent of his wife. “So good,” he murmured. “We’re going to have ourselves a bit of an experiment.”

Sansa let out a sound, part laugh and part sigh. “I don’t think it works that fast.”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” he said before going in for his first taste. “More delicious than I imagined.” He nosed at her red curls, gazing up at her as one finger slid into the wet folds of her cunt. “You’re already wet for me.”

A whimper escaped Sansa as her head fell back. It only stirred him on. “So good,” he repeated. “Sweet.” Jon licked at her again before settling at the bud he knew lay hidden away, circling it before repeating the motion several more times as his finger lazily drew in and out of her.

Sansa began to quietly moan as her hips bucked against him. Jon felt her hands clasping his hair and pulling, he enjoyed the pain. He put his arm around her right thigh in an effort to control her movements before he went at her again, licking at her bud with the flat of tongue, circling with ever increasing pressure. Sansa began to shriek out his name, pulling at his scalp until he was almost lost in her. Jon loved every moment of it.

Sansa bucked up, her body lifting off the chair as her foot kicked against his shoulder. Jon gradually decreased the pressure of his tongue, letting her come down slowly until he drew away with a final kiss. His beard was wet, he loved it.

“That was amazing,” she panted. Sansa’s eyes were half-lidded as she reclined in her seat.

He kissed the top of each thigh in turn.” You were even more delicious than I imagined, but we aren’t done yet.” He drew away to give her room. “Get on the floor.”

Her eyes snapped open. “Here?” She smiled devilishly, taunting him.

“Right fucking here.” Jon wasn’t in the mood to wait until they got into their bedroom. He began to shove his boxer shorts down as Sansa stood, getting on her knees next to him.

Jon kissed her, grabbing her by the neck to draw her close. He licked, deepening the kiss, wanting her to taste herself on him before drawing away. He yanked her shirt off, throwing it behind him.

They lay down as he settled between her legs and quickly impaled her, letting out a deep moan as he did so. Jon held himself still, enjoying the tight, wet sensation around his cock before rolling against her.  Their eyes met, he grazed his lips across hers. “You feel as good as you taste.”

He felt the palm of her hand slide down his back to his hip where she gave him a light slap. “Do you fuck as good as you eat?”

Jon didn’t answer, instead pulling himself up on his forearms as he began to thrust into her. He could feel Sansa’s thighs squeezing his hips as her nails began to scratch along his spine. The only sounds were the wet slaps of their skin and the pretty gasps he ripped from her body, both of them echoing off the hard kitchen floor.

“Mmmmm….I can’t decide,” she mumbled before her head tilted back, baring her neck to him.

Jon nibbled along her exposed throat as his pace turned brutal, pounding into her with abandon. He began roaring in pleasure as his release drew near. He lost himself, slamming into her as Sansa began to cry out his name. He thrust twice more before he stiffened in pleasure and a final grunt escaped his body as he collapsed onto his wife, panting. Their bodies were both slick from their exertions. His back felt a chill as the sweat met the cool kitchen air.

They lay quietly before he drew himself up and kissed her cheek and brow, pulling her hair away. “How do you feel?”

“Sated. And maybe a little sore, this floor is hard.”

“Sorry about that.” He pulled away from her to sit up before helping her do the same. He feathered a series of kisses along her jaw before stroking it with his thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Will you help me up?” Sansa tried to hide it but he could see her wince as she began to stand up.

Jon offered his hand before noticing the red marks along her neck, cheeks, and hips. “I’m sorry.

“Don’t be,” she said silkily before putting her arms around his waist and resting her head against his cheek.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll run a hot bath, with that citrus bubble stuff you love. You relax until your skin grows wrinkled and I’ll take care of the grocery shopping for the week.”

Sansa murmured a pleased agreement. Jon picked her up, carrying her to their bathroom before turning on the hot water. He deliberately left the yogurt on the table, hoping it went bad. They would never be eating it again.

A couple hours later, Jon wandered back into the kitchen, carrying several bags of food with him.

“You’re spoiling me.” Sansa followed him from the direction of their bedroom. Her hair was still damp, strands clinging to her face and neck. She wore her light blue robe loosely tied, he could see most of her chest from the deep V it created.

“Not spoiling you, loving you,” he corrected before putting the food away.

“Jon, what is this? Sansa stood by one of the bags, looking down into the contents.

He scratched at his beard. “Pineapple.”

She looked at him, amused. “We can’t possibly eat all this, there must be…” She began counting the cartons he brought home. “Over ten pounds of cut up pineapple.”

Jon looked at her sheepishly. “It was on sale,” he lied.

Sansa tried to suppress a laugh before giving up, grinning at him. “What are we going to do with it all? Or should I guess?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m getting hungry. We could hurry and put all this away before we dig into some of it.”  Jon made sure to keep his face innocent.

“Eat the pineapple or eat me?” She grinned, teasing him.

He kissed the spot between her breasts. “I was hoping for both. Let’s hurry.”

Jon waited until Sansa turned her back to put all of the newly purchased fruit into the refrigerator before quickly opening his junk drawer to hide something away. It was one of the few places in the house he could be sure Sansa would not look into.

*****

Sansa stared across the table, unable to stop grinning at her husband.

“What is it?”

“I’m happy.” She was too. They were in her favorite restaurant, a romantic Thai place located in the artsy district of Winterfell. “How far back did you make the reservation?”

“A little over a month ago. Why?”

“We have the private booth.” They were secluded, hidden away from all the other restaurant patrons, their table lit only by the soft glow of candle light. Usually, they were seated upstairs, stuffed together at a small table and surrounded by the din of surrounding conversation.

“I wanted to make the evening special for you,” his grey eyes shone black in the soft light. Sansa thought her husband looked even sexier than usual, the cut of his dark grey suit showed off his muscular frame very well. “So, catch me up. Did your ship launch yet?”

Sansa was a hopeless romantic and she knew it. Every show or movie she watched, every book she read, she would find herself swooning whenever the hero declared himself. She also found herself wallowing in despair when her beloved couples pined for each other. Jon often asked about her favorite fictional relationships. “He gave her a very significant look in the last episode, I’m pretty certain he’s in love with her even though he doesn’t know it yet.”

Jon took her hand in his. before kissing the palm. Their conversation drifted from one topic to the other, as it so often did.  Sansa sipped from her glass of Merlot as a sense of contentment came over her. “I need to go to the restroom, will you order for me while I’m gone?” She returned a few minutes later to find her wine glass filled once more.

He silently watched as she sat back in her chair but there was a certain gleam in his eyes Sansa did not miss. “What is it?”

Jon drew closer to her, leaning across the table. “Give me your panties.”

Her eyes grew big from surprise. “Right here?” she whispered.

“Right here, no one will see anything. Take them off and give them to me.” He laid his hand across table, palm up. “Go on, do it,” he ordered

Sansa smiled shyly, glancing around to make sure they were alone. Trying, and failing, to keep the embarrassed grin from her face, she began to slowly shimmy them off, sliding them down her legs, before passing them to her husband.

Jon looked on approvingly before sliding the piece of silk into his coat pocket. “Good girl.” His nostrils flared as he breathed deep. Sansa recognized his expression.

“Are you planning on seducing your wife, Mr. Snow?”

He leaned forward. “I’m pretty certain I’ve already started, Mrs. Snow,” he said, his voice low and rough.

Sansa shivered, feeling desire pool low in her stomach. She slid off her heel and began to slide her right foot up his leg and thigh where she began to lightly rub.

Jon stopped her movements. “Careful or this night will end before it begins.”

She giggled but did not press further. After a few more minutes of conversation, their food arrived. Sansa took a bite and choked.

He looked at her, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Sansa grabbed her water glass, taking several large swallows. “It’s much spicier than usual for some reason. It caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

“Do you want to send it back?”

“No, it’s fine. You know I never like to bother the staff, especially here. It’s always so busy.” Sansa never liked to send food back or correct mistakes, it always made her feel as if she was being rude. “I’ll drink extra water.”

“We can order you another glass of wine.”

She laughed. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Yes.” Jon spoke in a flat voice that almost surprised her until his lips pulled up into a silly grin.

Soon enough, their meal was finished and the two of them walked towards their car, Jon’s hand resting on the small of her back as they weaved through the cars. They stopped at her car door where he surprised her, spinning her around. Jon kissed her deeply, with a vehemence she did not expect. Sansa put her arms around her husband, relaxing into the feel of his lips against her own. After a few seconds, she felt his hand pulling the skirt of her dress up. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a taste.” His finger slid between her folds before he slowly entered her. Sansa moaned. Jon pulled out before showing her his finger, glistening from her juices. He slowly began to lick his finger. “My delicious wife.”

Sansa licked her lips. “We’re skipping dessert, right?”

“My dessert is between your legs,” he answered between kissing along her neck. “Time to go home.”

They climbed into their car. Sansa struggled to focus on their conversation as she anticipated what was soon to come. Soon, they were home and inside their front door, kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes.

Jon led her backwards towards their bedroom before pushing her down on to the edge of the bed. “You know what to do.”

Sansa laid back on the bed and spread her legs for him. She hummed in pleasure at the feel of his warm tongue.

******

Jon took another bite of the chocolate ice cream she fed him, slowly licking it off the spoon. “Do you want me to read another chapter?” He was slowly reading Pride and Prejudice to Sansa in the evenings, a couple chapters at a time. This night, he was doing so while she fed the both of them from a pint of chocolate ice cream.

“No. It’s getting late. As much as I love your sexy northern accent, I’m hoping to put your mouth to another use soon.” She spooned out more ice cream, slowly licking at it.

“Are you now? Maybe I’m tired,” he teased. Jon wasn’t particularly tired, this was the third night he’d gotten Sansa to eat chocolate and he was very curious.

“Best wake up, your wife is going to be very demanding soon.” She playfully kissed his cheek before setting the empty carton on the nearby living room table. “We’ve been eating a lot of chocolate lately.”

“Have we? I guess we’ve been indulging our sweet tooth.”

“Ice cream tonight and yesterday you surprised me with that box of chocolates.”

He set the book down, making sure the bookmark was in place first. “I suppose you’re right. We had ice cream again the night before that too, didn’t we?” Jon changed his plans for the next evening. “How about something a bit lighter for dessert tomorrow? I think we have some lemon sorbet in the freezer, I can go look later if you want.” If not, he could find something else.

He surprised her then, flipping them so she lay back on the couch. He drew himself over her. “I love you.”

Her expression grew tender. “I love you, too. You know, this is the part of the story where you’re supposed to kiss me, right?”

“Is it?” His cock was quickly growing hard, they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom again. He kissed her, soft and sweet, before breaking away. “Do I kiss you on the lips?” He slid one hand down stomach and under her silk panties. “Or here?”

Her eyes grew big and playful. “Both.”

“Both,” he echoed, his voice raspy. Jon kissed her again before moving down her body. He felt her tugging at her underwear. He took them, placing the panties on the floor nearby,  he would need them later.  Jon shouldered her thighs apart, circling one with his arm. He took one lick to taste her. “Delicious,” he hummed. “Sweet. You always taste so good.” He began to lick at her again, setting his tongue to work until he wrenched all sorts of lovely sounds from Sansa’s body.

She began to moan and squirm against him. Jon smiled even as his tongue kept working at her.

*****

Sansa wandered through the house, trying to find their scissors with no luck. Growing frustrated, she walked into the kitchen and began to open random drawers. She spied Jon’s old junk drawer and almost dismissed it before deciding to check, just in case. Sansa opened it, pulling at the mix of nails, old receipts, and other items until she found a small notebook that drew her curiosity.

A chill went through her when she saw the words on the notebook cover. Sansa looked up, making sure she was alone in the kitchen before opening it and immediately wished she never found the damned thing. Her mouth fell as she turned the pages. They were all similar, dates, food, a rating system, descriptions. The final bit of confusion left her as she realized what was being described. The last dated entry was the day before.

“You weren’t supposed to see that. You never go in that drawer.” Jon stood in the doorway. She did not recognize the expression on his face.

“Is this? Is this what I think it is?” Her  throat closed up, she could not get any more words out.

He walked towards her, calmly removing the notebook from her hands. “Whatever you think it is, it’s none of your concern.”

“Jon?” She tried desperately to blink her tears away. It wasn't working.

He did not respond. Book still in hand, he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the cut up pineapple they’d purchased the day before. He set it on the table before forcing her to sit down in front of it. “Start eating. Today’s experiment hasn’t begun yet.”

Frightened, Sansa took a bite.

 


End file.
